parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BubbleButt13's TUGS Parody Casts
Welcome to BubbleButt13's TUGS Parody Casts page. He's started some new casts from Scratch. Please note: If you edit, add, or delete any of the casts, you're fired! You can add more casts, but not edit them. Casts My TUGS/Thomas Parody cast *Ten Cents as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Big Mac as Douglas (Both Scottish) *OJ as Toby (Both old) *Top Hat as James (Both vain) *Warrior as Harvey (Both clumsy) *Hercules as Edward (Both blue) *Sunshine as Percy (Both small) *Grampus as Henry (Both strong) *Zorran as Diesel (Both the main villains) *Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Fire Tug as BoCo *Lillie Lightship as Molly (Both wives to Hercules and Edward) *Sally Seaplane as Emily (Both girlfriends to Ten Cents and Thomas) *Blair as Freddie (I know Blair is bad) *Burke as Bertram (Not Duke, because Duke is good and Burke is evil) *Bluenose as Gordon (I know Gordon is good, but their both bossy, pompous, and wear blue) *Boomer as Duncan *Sea Rouge as Oliver (Both need to be rescued) *Izzy Gomez as Neville *Lord Stinker as Toad *Billy Shoepack as Duck (Both western) *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Salty (Both old and tell stories) *Captain Star as Sir Topham Hatt (Both in charge of Starfleet and Steam Engines) *Captain Zero as Mr. Percival (I know Captain Zero is bad) *Coast Guard as Peter Sam *Coast Guard's Messenger as Sir Handel *Jack as Alfie *Frank and Eddie as Mighty Mac *Johnny Cuba as Spencer (Both evil) *Nantucket as Bulgy *The Pirates as Max and Monty *Old Rusty as Duke (Both old) *Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks *Pearl as Annie *Scuttlebutt Pete as Oliver (Pack) *Big Mickey as Cranky *Mighty Moe as Rocky *Little Ditcher as Fergus *Puffa as Skarloey *The Goods Engine as Trevor My TUGS/Dukes of Hazzard Parody cast *Sally Seaplane as Daisy Duke *Coast Guard as Vance *Coast Guard's Messenger as Coy *Boomer as Billy Joe Fong *Ten Cents as Luke Duke (Both the main heroes) *Sunshine as Bo Duke *Grampus as Cletus (Both clumsy) *Top Hat as Sheriff Rosco Coltrane (Both vain) *Hercules as Enos (Both named begins with the letter 'E') *Sea Rouge as Cooter *OJ as Uncle Jesse (Both old) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Scarlet *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Miz Tisdale (Both named begins with the letter 'M') *Captain Star as Boss J.D Hogg (Both in charge) *Captain Star (Salty's Lighthouse) as Lulu Coltrane Hogg (J.D Hogg's wife) *Johnny Cuba as The Balladeer *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Flash My TUGS/Fresh Prince Parody cast *Ten Cents as Will (Both the main characters) *Sunshine as Carlton *Bluenose as Phillip (Both strong) *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Luther *Sally Seaplane as Ashley *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Hilary *Lillie Lightship as Vivian *Top Hat as Geoffrey *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Dewynter *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as Hector My TUGS/Summer Wine Parody cast *Puffa as Clegg *Coast Guard as Compo *Old Rusty as Foggy *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Sid *OJ as Wally *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Ivy *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Nora Batty *Sea Rouge as Stuart *Lord Stinker as Wesley Uncle Bride *Grampus as Luther Hobbo Hobd *Ten Cents as Alvin Smedley *Billy Shopeack as Entwistle *and more My TUGS/Robin Hood Parody cast *Ten Cents as Robin Hood (Both the main heroes) *Grampus as Little John (Ten Cents and Grampus are both brothers, just like Robin Hood and Little John) *Sally Seaplane as Maid Marian (Both beautiful) *OJ as Prince John (I know OJ is good) *Top Hat as Sir Hiss (I know Top Hat is good) *Sea Rouge as The Sheriff of Nottingham (I know Sea Rouge is good) *Puffa as Friar Tuck *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Lady Kluck *Warrior as Alan-a-Dale *Sunshine as Skippy (Both the youngest) *Billy Shoepack as Toby *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Sis (I know Carla is a villain) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Tagalong *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Rabbit *Big Mac as Otto *Zorran as The Crococaptain *Boomer as Trigger *Coast Guard as Nutsy (I know Coast Guard is good) *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Father Mouse *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Mother Mouse *Shrimpers as The Wolf Hunters *Zebedee and Zak as The Rhino Guards *The Rock Brothers (Theodore Tugboat) as Hippo Guards *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Runaway Tent *Captain Zero as King Richard My TUGS/The Little Mermaid Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Ten Cents as Prince Eric *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Melody *Sunshine as Flounder *Sea Rouge as Scuttle *The Goods Engine as Seahorse *Bluenose as King Triton *Top Hat as Sebastian *Hercules as Grim *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Max *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Charlotte *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Ursula *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Vanessa *Zebedee and Zak as Flotsam and Jetsam *Fire Tug as Chef Louis *Lillie Lightship and the other female tugboats as Ariel's Sisters *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Shark (a.k.a. Glut the Shark) *Truro, Digby, Baddeck, Other Theodore Tugboat Characters, and Other TUGS Characters as Animals *Zorran as The Hammered Shark *Shrimpers as The Eels *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Marina Del Rey *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Benjamin *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Undertow *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Big Mac as Tip and Dash *Zip and Zug as Cloak and Dagger My TUGS/Pinocchio Parody cast *Sunshine as Pinocchio (Both small) *Grampus as Geppetto (Both father figures to Sunshine and Pinocchio) *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Bluenose as Stromboli (Both evil) *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Monstro the Whale *Sally Seaplane as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bluenose as The Wicked Coachman (Both carrying passengers and children) *Top Hat as Honest John (I know James is good, but their both red and vain) *Hercules as Gideon (I know Edward is good) *Boomer as Lampwick (Both rude) *Lord Stinker as Lampwick the Donkey *Shrimpers as The Donkeys *Cabot's Cargo (Theodore Tugboat) as Coachman's Minions *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as The Big Fish *OJ as Figaro *Lillie Lightship as Cleo My TUGS/The Little Engine That Could Parody cast *Sally Seaplane as Tillie (Both beautiful) *Sunshine as Chip (Both young than Sunshine and Tillie) *Lillie Lightship as Georgia (Both mother figures to Sally Seaplane and Tillie) *Hercules as Doc *Fire Tug as Farnsworth (Both diesels) *Bluenose as Pete (Both strong) *Billy Shoepack as Jebediah (Both Western) *Big Mickey as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as Eric *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Jill *Ten Cents as Rollo the Clown (Both leaders) *The Goods Engine as Chippers the Toy Monkey (Chippers the Toy Monkey's voice suits The Goods Engine) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Grumpella *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) and Big Mac as the Giraffes *OJ as Purky the Baby Elephant *Top Hat as Handy Pandy *Sea Rouge as Strech *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Missy *OJ, Puffa, Hank (Theodore Tugboat), Coast Guard's Messenger, Coast Guard, Boomer, Frank, Eddie, and Blair as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Zorran as The Big Wolf (Both creepy and scary) *Little Toot (Melody Time) as The Little Wolf (Both small and friendly) *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as The Eagle (Both mean) *Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) as The Voice Inside The Cave My TUGS/Rayman the TV Series Parody cast *Ten Cents as Rayman *Lillie Lightship as Betina *Sunshine as Cookie *OJ as LacMac *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Flips *Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) as Admiral Razorbeard *Gordon (Thomas and Friends) as The Great Rigatoni *Captain Hook as Detective Grub *Red Jessica as Grub's Girlfriend *City of Truro as No. 7 Train *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Car Eating Monster My TUGS/Dumbo Parody cast *Sunshine as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q Mouse *Sally (Cars) as Mrs Jumbo *Sea Rouge as Casey Jr *Pearl as Giddy *Dorothy (Theodore Tugboat) as Prissy *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Catty *Margaret (Theodore Tugboat) as Matriarch *The Theodore Tugboat Engines as The Crows *Captain Starr as The Ringmaster (I know Captain Starr is good) *Millie (Theodore Tugboat), Clementine (Theodore Tugboat), Isabel (Theodore Tugboat), Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat), Olympia (Theodore Tugboat), Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat), Susie (The Little Blue Coupe), and Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as The Other Female Elephants *Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Seabright (Theodore Tugboat), Colchester (Theodore Tugboat), Zorran (Salty's Lighthouse), Zug (Salty's Lighthouse), Zak (Salty's Lighthouse), Zebedee (Salty's Lighthouse), Zip (Salty's Lighthouse), Cabot (Theodore Tugboat), The Pirates, Scally (Theodore Tugboat), Grampus (Salty's Lighthouse), Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), and Robots (Sonic) as The Pink Elephants *Shrimpers as The Clowns *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Smitty My TUGS/Bambi Parody cast *Ten Cents as Young Bambi *Sunshine as Young Thumper *OJ as Young Flower *Sally Seaplane as Young Faline *Hercules as Adult Bambi *Grampus as Adult Thumper *Top Hat as Adult Flower *Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline *Boomer as Young Ronno *Johnny Cuba as Adult Ronno *Zorran as Young Stab *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Adult Stab *Grampus (Salty's Lighthouse) as Young Jab *Izzy Gomez as Adult Jab *Billy Shoepack as Friend Owl *Bluenose as Great Prince of the Forest *Zebedee, Zak, Seabright (Theodore Tugboat), Colchester (Theodore Tugboat), Zorran (Salty's Lighthouse), Zug (Salty's Lighthouse), Zip (Salty's Lighthouse), and Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) as Ronno's Minions *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Bambi's mother *Isabel (Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Hare *Female Sonic Characters as Thumper's sisters *Puffa as Bambi the skunk *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Bunny *Olympia (Theodore Tugboat) as Bluebelle *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Aunt Ema *Penelope Pistop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) and various kids as Mrs. Quail and her children *Kingston (Theodore Tugboat) as Squirrel *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Chipmunk *Fire Tugboat as Mr. Mole *Margaret (Theodore Tugboat), Zebedee (Salty's Lighthouse), Brunswick (Theodore Tugboat), and Zak (Salty's Lighthouse) as Mole Family *Big Toot (Melody Time), Johnny Cuba (Salty's Lighthouse), and other boats as Mice *Ferries and Liners as Pheasants *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter), Pedro (Saludos Amigos), Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and Chip the Bird (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Birds *Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) as Young shrill *Big Mac as Adult shrill *Igloo (Theodore Tugboat) as Frog *Molly and Thomas (TTTE) as Young Bucks *Sally (Cars) as Mena *Jasper Dock (Theodore Tugboat) as Porcupine *Scally (Theodore Tugboat) as Groundhog *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Man *Shrimpers as Dogs *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Ronno's mother My TUGS/The Fox and the Hound Parody cast *Ten Cents as Young Tod *Sunshine as Young Copper *Johnny Cuba as Amos Slade *Nantucket as Chief *Grampus as Adult Copper *Hercules as Adult Tod *Sally Seaplane as Vixey *Top Hat as Dinky *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat)/Big Mac as Boomer *Lillie Lightship as Widow Tweed *Bluenose as Grumpy Badger *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Big Mama *Ghost Fleet as The Train *Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) as Squeaks *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Bear My TUGS/101 Dalmatians Parody cast *Ten Cents as Pongo *Sally Seaplane as Perdita *Bluenose as Roger *Lillie Lightship as Anita *Margaret (Theodore Tugboat) as Nanny *Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry) as Cruella De Vil *Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) as Jasper *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as Horace *Fire Tug as Danny *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Captain *Grampus as Colonel *Top Hat as Sgt. Tibbs *OJ as Towser *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Lucy *Fundy (Theodore Tugboat) as Patch *Elias (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Rolley *Little Ditcher as Lucky *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Penny *Walter (from Theodore Tugboat) as Thunderbolt *Nantucket as Lil' Lightning *All Knights as K9 Krunchies Dogs/London Dogs *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as The Collie *Big Mac as Labrabor *Zorran as The Evil Man on the slow, Thunderbolt *Zebedee (Salty's Lighthouse) as P.H. De Vil *Grampus (Salty's Lighthouse) as Mooch *Zebedee/Zak as Scorch De Vil *Seabright (Theodore Tugboat)/Colchester (Theodore Tugboat) as The Swamp Rat *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Kristy *Sally (Cars) as Cocoa *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Spotty *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Skinner *Various Boats as Police Officers *Canso Colossus (Theodore Tugboat) as Alonzo *Various Shrimpers as Police Cars *Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) as Truck *Various Boats as The Puppies *Johnny Cuba (Salty's Lighthouse) as Wood Man *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Moose My TUGS/Crash Bandicoot Parody cast *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main stars) *Sally Seaplane as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Bluenose as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Hercules as Aku Aku (Both wise) *Zorran as Dr. Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Nina Cortex (I know Sigrid is good) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Uka Uka *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Ripper Roo *Nantucket as Rilla Roo *Grampus as Tiny Tiger (I know Henry is good, but their both strong and powerful) *Top Hat as Dingodile (I know James is good, but their both vain) *Johnny Cuba as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Mighty Moe as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Zebedee and Zak as Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot *Fundy (Theodore Tugboat) as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as Koala Kong *Zip/Zug as Dr. N. Gin *Sunshine as Polar *George (Theodore Tugboat) as The Bearminator *OJ as Pura *Lord Stinker as Penta Penguin *Scally (Theodore Tugboat) as Nitrous Oxide *Rock Brother 1 (Theodore Tugboat) as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Rock Brother 2 (Theodore Tugboat) as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Rock Brother 3 (Theodore Tugboat) as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Seabright (Theodore Tugboat) and Colchester (Theodore Tugboat) as The Evil Twins *Fire Tug as Rusty Walrus (I know Fire Tug is good) *Billy Shoepack as Farmer Ernest (Both western) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) and Big Mac as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips *Lillie Lightship as Pasadena Opossum *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Nuka (The Lion King) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Sea Rouge as N. Trance *Blair as Real Velo *Douglas (TTTE) as Krunk *Harvey (TTTE) as Nash *Puffa/Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Norm *Duncan (TTTE) as Geary *Warrior as Park Drone *S.S. Malarkey (Theodore Tugboat) as Carbon Crash *Frank and Eddie as Zem and Zam *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Madame Amberly *Evil Ten Cents (A Fan Made TUGS Character) as Nega Crash My TUGS/The Aristocats Parody cast *Sally Seaplane as Duchess *Isabel (Theodore Tugboat) as Marie *Phillip (Theodore Tugboat) as Berlioz *Philmore (Theodore Tugboat) as Toulouse *Ten Cents as Thomas O' Malley *Hercules as Scat Cat *Zorran as Edgar *Johnny Cuba as Milk Man *Bluenose as Billy Boss My TUGS/Snow White Parody cast *Sally Seaplane as Snow White *Top Hat as The Prince *Bluenose as Humbert the Huntsman (I know Gordon is good, but both are wise later on) *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as The Wicked Queen *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as The Wicked Witch *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Doc *Big Mac as Bashful *Zip as Sleepy *Zag as Sneezy *Phillip (Theodore Tugboat) as Happy *Philmore (Theodore Tugboat) as Dopey *Igloo (Theodore Tugboat) as Grumpy My TUGS/The Land Before Time Parody cast *Ten Cents as Littlefoot (Both the main characters) *Sally Seaplane as Cera (Both the main females) *Sunshine as Chomper (Both small) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Ruby (Both pink) *Lord Stinker as Petrie (Both western) *Sally (Cars) as Ducky (Both green) *Billy Shoepack as Spike (Both green and western) *Pearl as Ali (Both scute) *Hercules as Grandpa Longneck (Both old) *Lillie Lightship as Grandma Longneck *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Red Claw (Both villains) *Zebedee and Zak as Screech and Thud *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Sharptooth (Both big, strong, and scary villains) *Bluenose as Topsy (Both strong) *Grampus as Mr. Thicknose (Both wise) *Top Hat as Mr. Clubtail (Both red and vain) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Tria *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Trica *Isabel (Theodore Tugboat) as Littlefoot's Mother (Both have beautiful voices) *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Bron (Both father figures to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Sea Rouge as Shorty (Both green and western, just like Duck and Spike) *Boomer as Rhett (Rhett's voice suits Duncan) *OJ as Archie (Both old) *Old Rusty as Rooter (Both old) *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Pterano *The Pirates as Rinkus and Sierra *Johnny Cuba and Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Chomper's Parents *Zorran as Icky (Both devious) *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Hyp *Coast Guard as Mutt *Burke as Nod *Coast Guard's Messenger as Hyp's Father *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Dil *Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) as Giganotosaurus *The Pirates as Ozzy and Stuart *Nantucket as Allosaurus *Duck (TTTE) as Mo *Johnny Cuba (Salty's Lighthouse) as Megalodon *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Guido *Spencer (TTTE) as Liopleurodon *Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Albertosaurus *The Rock Brothers (Theodore Tugboat) as Daspletosaurus *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) as Spinosaurus My TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball Parody cast *Ten Cents as Gumball (Both blue the main heroes) *Sunshine as Darwin (Ten Cents and Sunshine are both best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Anais (Both small) *Sally Seaplane as Nicole (Both mother figures to Ten Cents and Gumball) *Warrior as Richard (Both strong and clumsy) *Isabel (Theodore Tugboat) as Penny (Both have beautiful voices) *OJ (Both wise) *Billy Shoepack as Banana Joe (Both western) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bobert (Both smart) *Big Mickey as Larry (Big Mickey and Larry are both have the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Kulu the Canoe (Theodore Tugboat) as Juke (Thumper and Juke are both mute) *Mighty Moe as Rocky (Both smart) *Hercules as Mr. Small (Both old, wise, and kind) *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Simian (Both old and cranky) *Bluenose as Principal Brown (Bth pompous, proud, and important) *Top Hat as Mr. Robinson (Both vain) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Robinson (Both kind) *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Tina (Both big and strong) *Lillie Lightship as Molly (Both big, strong, and wise) *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as Hector (Both rude) *Zorran as Rob (Both the main villains) *Zip and Zug as Colin and Felix (Both twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) and Big Mac as Bandage Paramedics (Both twins, just like Bandage Paramedics) *Pearl as Sussie (Both sweet) *Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) as Clayton (Both always with the smile) *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Carrie (Both sweet) *Flying Scotsman (TTTE) as Leslie (Both gay) *Emily (Thomas and Friends) as Jamie *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Teri *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Sarah (Both wonderful) *Millie (Theodore Tugboat) as Pollie (Both have the same word "llie" at the end of their names) *Sally (Cars) as Carmen (Both wear green) *Coast Guard as Alan (Both cute) *Sea Rouge as Doughnut Sheriff (Both western) *Boomer as Ocho (Both small and stubborn) *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Sal Left Thumb (Both evil) *S.S. Malarkey (Theodore Tugboat) as Billy Praham (Both nice) *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter) as William (Both fly in the air) *Jasper Dock (Theodore Tugboat) as Patrick (Both smart) *Dorothy (Theodore Tugboat) as Judith *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Rex (Both big, strong, and powerful) *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Rachel (Both sister figures to Toby and Tobias) *Old Rusty as Louie (Both old) *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Granny Jojo *The Goods Engine as Hobo *Johnny Cuba as Harold Wilson (Both sneaky and polish) *Katherine (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jackie Wilson *Fire Tug as Chicken Waiter *Lord Stinker as Anton *Little Toot (Melody Time) as Idaho *Margaret (Theodore Tugboat) as Masami *Barrington (Theodore Tugboat) as Frankie *Kirby (Theodore Tugboat) as Santa Claus *Zebedee and Zak as Carlton and Troy (Both twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Nantucket as Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. *Scally (Theodore Tugboat) as Hot Dog Guy *Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) as Reaper *Cumberland and Clementine (Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Scythe (Both evil) *Rheneas (TTTE) as Albert (Albert and Albert are both share the same names) *Mallard (from RWS) as Pantsbully *Sixteen (from RWS) as Cupecake Guy *Rusty (Thomas and Friends) as Marvin *Caroquette (Theodore Tugboat) as Clare Cooper *Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) as Kip *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Mike *Metal Sonic as The Chinese Dragon (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Shrimpers as Anton Clones, Viruses, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as Jealousy *Bedford Buoy (Theodore Tugboat) as Grady *Lady Tottington and Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) as Howdy and Frank My TUGS/Spyro the Dragon Parody cast *Ten Cents as Spyro (Both the main heroes of the show) *Sunshine as Sparx (Ten Cents and Sunshine are both best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Sally Seaplane as Cynder (Both the main females of the show) *Billy Shoepack as Blink (Both western) *OJ as Professor (Both old) *Bertie as Flame (Both wear red) *Top Hat as Hunter (Both vain) *Olympia (Theodore Tugboat) as Bianca (Both cute) *Isabel (Theodore Tugboat) as Zoe (Both magical) *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Sgt James Byrd (Both fly in the air) *Hercules as Cleetus (Ten Cents and Hercules are both good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main big, strong, and evil villains) *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as The Sorceress (Both the main female villains) *Boomer as Agent 9 (Both stubborn) *Bluenose as Bentley (Both strong and proud) *Grampus as Moneybags (Both strong and wise) *Lillie Lightship as Elora (Both strong and kind) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Ember (Both wear pink and love Thomas and Spyro) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Sheila (Both wise) *Zorran as Ripto (Both the main villains of the show) *Zebedee and Zak as Crush and Gulp (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like Crush and Gulp) *Johnny Cuba as Red (Both mean) *Old Rusty as Zeke (Both old) *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Ineptune *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Colossus Yeti (George and Colossus Yeti are both evil and mean) *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as Master Chef *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Inventor Droid *Coast Guard as Manager Droid *Puffa as Sebastian (Both heroes) *Emily (Thomas and Friends) as Princess Ami *Molly (Thomas and Friends) as Queen Finny *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Stella (Both pretty) *Sea Rouge as Tomas (Both western) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Delbin (Both great) *Big Mac as Andor (Both powerful) *Izzy Gomez as Nestor (Both strong) *Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) as Bruno (Both powerful) *Halliburton (Theodore Tugboat) as Cosmos *Inverness (Theodore Tugboat) as Mangus *Scuttlebutt Pete as Oswin (Both kind) *Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as Trondo (Both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Fire Tug as Lindar (Both big and strong) *Lord Stinker as Astor (Toad and Astor are both old and western) *Scally (Theodore Tugboat) as Devlin (Both marvellous) *Blandford (Theodore Tugboat) as Alban (Both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Wilbert (from RWS) as Gildas (Wilbert and Gildas are both wear blue) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar *Warrior as Darius *Smackey (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Navin (Both happy) *Douglas (Thomas and Friends) as Alvar *Harvey (Thomas and Friends) as Thor *Toby (Thomas and Friends) as Zantor *Trawler (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Asher *Northumberland as Nils (Both happy) *Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) as Titan (Both clever) *Cruiser (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Ivor (Both share the same names) *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and strong) *Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) as Boris (Butch and Boris are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Mighty Moe as Maxinos (Both strong and powerful) *James (Thomas and Friends) as Enzo *Sydney Sailboat as Halvor (Both kind) *Swifty (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Marco *Skarloey (Thomas and Friends) as Ulric *Trevor (Thomas and Friends) as Todor *Trolley (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Claude (Both kind) *Goliath (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Lateef *Senior (Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Zane *Terry (Sydney Sailboat) as Cedric *Bryan (Sydney Sailboat) as Issak *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as Lyle *Rodney (Sydney Sailboat) as Damon *Jet (Sydney Sailboat) as Jarvis *Muddles (Sydney Sailboat) as Jed (Jeremy and Jed are both share the same letter 'J' at the beginning of their names) *Min (Sydney Sailboat) as Apara *Percy (Thomas and Friends) as Ajax *Canso Colossus (Theodore Tugboat) as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big, strong, and powerful) *Henry (Thomas and Friends) as Obasi *Slick (Sydney Sailboat) as Baruti *Duncan (Thomas and Friends) as Mudada *Knuckles (Sonic) as Kelvin (Kevin and Kelvin are both share the same names) *The Goods Engine as Hexus *Kirby (Theodore Tugboat) as Lucas *Sonic (Sonic) as Zikomo *Jasper as Kasiya *Horace as Mazi *and more My TUGS/Godzilla Parody cast *Bluenose as Godzilla (Gordon and Godzilla are both big, strong, powerful, and great leaders) *Ten Cents as Minilla and Godzilla Jr. (Thomas, Minilla and Godzilla Jr. are both small and cheeky) *Top Hat as Anguirus (James and Anguirus are both vain) *Sally Seaplane as Mothra (Emily and Mothra are both beautiful) *Sunshine as Mothra Larva (Percy and Mothra Larva are both small) *OJ as Rodan (Toby and Rodan are both wear brown) *Grampus as Baragon (Henry and Baragon are both fat and clumsy) *Hercules as King Caesar (Edward and King Caesar are both wise) *Zorran as King Ghidorah (Diesel and King Ghidorah are both the main villains) *Lillie Lightship as Manda (Molly and Manda are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Big Mac as Gorosaurus *Zip and Zug as Kamacuras and Kumonga *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Varan (Harold and Varan are both fly in the air) *Shadow (Sonic) as Ebirah (Bulstrode and Ebirah are both villains who travel in sea) *Jasper as Gabara *Horace as Hedorah *and more TUGS/The Loud House Parody cast *Ten Cents as Lincoln Loud *Sunshine as Clyde *Hercules and Lillie Lightship as Mr. and Mrs. Loud *Sally Seaplane as Lori Loud *Pearl as Leni Loud *The Duchess as Luna Loud *Princess Alice as Luan Loud *SS Vienna as Lynn Loud *The Fulton Ferry as Lucy Loud *Zip and Zug as Lola and Lana Loud *Sunshine (SL Version) as Lily Loud *Top Hat as Bobby *Big Mac as Harold McBride *Warrior as Howard McBride *OJ as Papa Wheelier *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Johnson *Grampus as Flat Tire *Boomer as Rusty Spookes *and more My TUGS/Sonic Parody cast *Ten Cents as Sonic *Bluenose as Knuckles *Top Hat as Antione *Sunshine as Tails *Billy Shoepack as Rotor *Sally Seaplane as Princess Sally Acorn *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Amy Rose *Lillie Lightship as Bunnie Rabbot *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Cream *Isabel (Theodore Tugboat) as Blaze *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Cosmo *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Breezie *Captain Star as King Acorn *Zorran as Dr. Robotnik *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Rouge *Nantucket as Snively *Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Mama Robotnik *Zip and Zug as Scratch and Grounder *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Coconuts My TUGS/An American Tail *Lillie Lightship as Mama Mousekewitz *Izzy Gomez as Papa Mousekewitz *Pearl/Dorothy (Theodore Tugboat) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Sunshine as Fievel Mousekewitz *A Red Ferry as Henri *Top Hat as Warren T. Rat *Fundy (Theodore Tugboat) as Digit *Canso Colossus (Theodore Tugboat) as Moe *Henry (from Thomas and Friends) as Tony Toponi *A Special Ferry as Bridget *Boomer (from TUGS) as Honest John *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Gussie Mausheimer *Grampus (Salty's Lighthouse) as Tiger Episodes and Films Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *Dumbo (1941) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Forest Book (1967) *Aladdin (1992) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Aristocats (1970) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Snow White and the Seven Engines (1937) *Pinocchio (1940) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Robin Hood (1973) *Cinderella (1950) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Fantasia (1940) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magic World (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a new World (1998) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Category:Bubblebutt13